


【丹受】Sex Addiction

by zhuojuju



Category: Wanna One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuojuju/pseuds/zhuojuju





	【丹受】Sex Addiction

“你总是把病人带回家谈心吗，禹医生？”

 

 

姜丹尼尔赤着脚倒在柔软的沙发上，舒服的蜷着身子，像个餍足的猫般眯起眼睛，漫不经心的问道。

 

 

“我会尽量选择能让我的患者感到舒适的地点进行心理咨询，并不只局限于我的家里。”

 

 

禹智皓脱下灰色西装外套，松了松领带，然后从架上拿下两个杯子，摆到沙发旁的玻璃台上。

 

 

“喝点什么？”

 

 

姜丹尼尔抬眼打量着禹智皓。

 

 

过于严肃的表情，无聊；熨帖平整的衬衫，古板；紧束裤子的皮带，无趣。

 

他略带调笑的目光继续向下移动，最后停留在了禹智皓西装裤下鼓起的裆部。

 

嘴唇干的令人难受，姜丹尼尔下意识的伸出舌尖舔过嘴角，随后又像想起什么似的，从沙发上坐起来，盯着禹智皓正注视自己的眼睛，挑衅般的微微张开嘴巴，舌头重新掠过已经湿润的艳红唇瓣。

 

 

“可以喝酒吗？医生。”

 

 

慵懒低沉的音色还带着些许撒娇的语气，仿佛初生的幼兽般，伸着爪子，挠的人心尖儿直痒。

 

 

“当然。”

 

 

禹智皓不再看姜丹尼尔脸上与声音不符的放荡表情，转身慢步走到酒架旁，挑点了一会儿，然后拿起一瓶的朗姆酒，重新坐回到沙发上。

 

 

“黑朗姆，我觉得你会喜欢。”

 

 

棕红的酒液从细瓶口流出，落在杯子里，碰撞出的清脆声响在安静的房间里格外清晰。

 

 

“我们现在正式开始吧。”

 

禹智皓递过酒杯，无视姜丹尼尔接过杯子时手指的色情触碰，依旧面无表情，慢条斯理的提出正式咨询心理的决定。

 

心理咨询刚开始的提出的大抵都是相差无几的问题。姜丹尼尔靠在沙发背上，无聊至极的问题答的他心烦，酒精带来的倦怠和沉醉感让他沉陷，内里仿佛有个东西在叫嚣着，操纵他，让他说出自己心底的欲望。

 

 

“你现在在想些什么？”

 

 

这个问题彻底打碎了姜丹尼正尔在脑内努力维持的理智。

 

 

“我在想些什么？”

 

 

姜丹尼尔挺起了腰背，抬头怔怔的看着禹智皓。淡红色停留在他的脸颊上，久久消散不去。只见他神色迷离，眼尾下垂，鼻尖微红，酒精沾湿的肉嘟嘟的唇瓣一张一合，说出的话令人面红耳赤。

 

 

“我在想你会不会剥光我的衣服，粗暴的把我扔在冰冷的玻璃台上。”

 

 

姜丹尼尔自嘲般的笑了笑。

 

 

“我在想你做爱的时候会不会和现在冷静的模样不同，是不是会粗暴的把你的肉棒塞满我的后面。”

 

 

姜丹尼尔一点点的移向禹智皓。

 

 

“我在想你会不会用酒浇盖我的全身上下，然后一点点的舔舐干净，任由我怎么哭叫着向你求饶，你都不会放过我。”

 

“也许你会吻过我全身的敏感点，然后狠狠地在我体内冲撞着，直到把你的精液彻底的、深深地、射进我的小穴。”

 

“你猜，我会不会怀孕呢？”

 

姜丹尼尔已经跨坐在禹智皓的身上，挺翘的屁股缓缓摩擦着禹智皓胯间胀大的阴茎，用虎牙撕咬着禹智皓的耳垂，压低声音，轻笑着说道。


End file.
